Just Me and You
by FanWriter02
Summary: "I…" Astrid paused and slumped a bit. "Um… it's stupid really. But I wanted a cuddle." Hiccup blinked, rather… shocked that she woke so early in the morning, got up, and walked to his hut for a cuddle. "You knocked on my door at 1 in the morning, to cuddle?" Hiccstrid. One-shot.


Thank you for 800+ followers on tumblr!  
 _Found this awesome otp prompt list, so I chose this prompt: "You knocked on my door at 1 in the morning, to cuddle?" Post RTTE season 4 (because I know we're all dying for season 5 :P) -Kat (FanWriter02)_

 **Just Me and You**

Hiccup woke with a jolt at the harsh rapping that occurred on his door. He yelped and sat up quickly, but instantly lost his balance due to his missing prosthetic, therefore collapsing onto the floor and nearly falling off the loft in the process.

He lay there for a moment, rather stunned before the soft creaking of a door and a quiet whisper brought him back to the present. With a grunt he rolled over and crawled to the edge of the loft, squinting through the darkness to catch sight of Astrid's silhouette standing in his open doorway.

"Astrid?" He called back in a loud whisper. "Wh-what're you… you doin' here?" He cleared his throat, realizing with a bit embarrassment how his voice was still thick from sleep, sounding a bit deeper and nasally then normal. "Is… is somethin' wrong?"

Astrid took a step further in, revealing that she was dressed in just a long green tunic- which he realized with surprise that the tunic happened to be one of his old ones. How did she get a hold of that?

"No." She whispered. "I…" she paused and slumped a bit. "Um… it's stupid really. But I wanted a cuddle."

Hiccup blinked, rather… _shocked_ that she woke so early in the morning, got up, and walked to his hut for a _cuddle_.

"You knocked on my door at 1 in the morning, to cuddle _?_ " he whispered in astonishment- and with a bit of disbelief.

She fisted her hands into her tunic, giving a little laugh of embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry… I'll go to my hut now. G'night…" She began to turn around, but Hiccup scrambled to the stairs in hurry to stop her, the sound he made instantly halting her movements.

"No- no…" Hiccup stuttered, practically falling down the stairs in his quick attempts to reach her- a difficult feat seeing as how he only had one leg, and he'd forgotten to strap on his prosthetic.

He stumbled forward and fell against her, but it was effective in keeping her from leaving. Astrid giggles slightly before wrapping Hiccup's arm around her shoulders and leading him towards the low burning fireplace against the wall, where she slid to the ground on the thick hide rug, dragging Hiccup with her.

"Don't go." Hiccup smiled with a little tilt of his head.

"You're tired." Astrid laughed, "And I clearly disturbed you." She lifted a hand and ruffled his messy hair, his locks even unrulier then ever given to sleep.

He bit his lip while trying to hide a smile, drowsily lifting his hand to attempt to tidy his hair. "Hm, sleep does that."

"It's always messy." She pointed out.

Hiccup dropped his hand and leaned towards her, hoping for a kiss but was interrupted with a sharp tug on his head.

"Ouch!" Hiccup yelped, pulling back reflexively but realized Astrid had his hair in tight grip. "Hey! What-what you doing?"

"Hush, snarky, I'm just braiding your hair. You're gonna wake up the whole base with that racket."

Hiccup sniffed indignantly, but smiled none the less as he felt Astrid's fingers deftly wind two little braids behind his ear. Once finished, she dropped her hands to his shoulders before leaning forward and pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek and neck.

"There." She murmured. "Perfect."

There was a lull as Hiccup stared at her through have lidded eyes, while Astrid played a bit more with his hair. Finally, with a little sigh she got to her feet.

"I suppose I should go back-"

"You didn't get your cuddle."

Astrid smiled, then slipped back down beside him and allowing his arm to wrap around her shoulders as she snuggled against his chest. Hiccup smiled as she tucked her head under his chin, allowing him to rest his head against hers.

"Mm…" Astrid hummed. "I wish we could do this more often without being interrupted by nosey friends."

"Heh, yeah. This's nice." Hiccup agreed quietly, leaning back against the chair.

After a pause, he once again noticed with curiosity that she was indeed wearing one of his old green tunics he'd grown out of months ago. He tugged her sleeve, smiling as he asked. "Where'd you get this, huh?"

Even though her face was obscured from his view, he was certain she was blushing. "Um… eh- your…. your Dad..?"

"Dad?" Hiccup said with amusement.

"No… your right. Toothless did."

"Right. Toothless loves my shirts just as much as you do."

"Who said I _"loved"_ your shirts?"

"Your wearing one aren't you? And you stole it. So you must've been desperate." Hiccup finished with a chuckle.

Astrid sniffed. "Maybe. It… it smells like you."

"How long have you had that?"

"Months."

Hiccup grinned. "Maybe it's time for a new one?"

Astrid shifted in his embrace, before she lifted her head and smiled softly at him. "I'd like that."

Hiccup pushed away slightly, before stumbling to a chest in the corner where he lifted the lid and withdrew several tunics, holding them up for her to see.

"Green." He nodded, while she quirked a brow in question. "It suits you."

She smiled and took the offered tunic willingly. He leaned back, prepared for the kiss she planted on his lips before getting to her feet.

"G'night, Hiccup."

"Night, Ast."

With a smile and wave, she disappeared out the door.


End file.
